Into Equestria from the Feudal Era
by Exo the hedgehog
Summary: Inuyasha jumps in the Bone-Eaters Well to go to Kagome's world. But instead, he is sent into a forest called Everfree Forest. As he makes his way out, he finds himself with demons attacking the castle.( Im going to put like 3million demons in total. if u


Inuyasha and Sonic in a different world

I will not include Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Naraku, Cuz I am a little lazy. IF you don't like my idea, get out and don't read, but if you're the one who doesn't mind, read on. BTW I decided on this for Inuyasha to stay in Sonic's World to learn more and get use to it. Plus I wont do any chapters for this one. I will when I do another one. Inuyasha's sword won't be included in, which is weird btw. Plus another one, my own made character is coming in during the attack of Cancerlot, which will be named Scar Blood aka SB.

Sonic and Inuyasha get sent into a mysterious world with ponies, alicorns, and pegasus's from the portal Eggman made. Will they get back to Sonic's world with the help of the mane 6 finding the Chaos Emeralds, or will they be stuck there forever and enjoy their new home and friends? Plus, love forms for the both from the Equestria world.

After the battle against Eggman, Inuyasha and Sonic were hanging out at a hill, where Inuyasha told Sonic his past of how it ended. Sonic knew how he felt, and must of been hard for him. But he told him he had the same thing too, how his whole family were killed, and Inuyasha felt the same. Right after they're conversation, a portal appeared and a familiar evil laugh was heard.

Sonic and Inuyasha knew this laugh, and it was Eggman. "Eggman! I thought we both defeated you! Do you ever give up!" Sonic exclaimed.

Eggman laughed as a ho ho ho, "Well I never stop, and this portal here you two see, will take you to a different world!"

Inuyasha heard this, and before he talked, he and Sonic were sucked in. Eggman was proud of what he did. But one problem, he was pulled in also.

"NOOOOOO!" Eggman yelled. Then the portal closed. Inuyasha and Sonic screamed when the portal opened up and then crashed to the ground. Sonic had his head in the dirt, while Inuyasha was laying on his back,groaning angry, then he got up. He glanced around and saw Sonic, as he was wiggling his legs. The half hanyou went over and pulled the hedgehog's head out of the dirt. Sonic thanked him, and then they both looked around to know where they are.

"Well, it seems we're in a different place I call," Inuyasha said.

"I agree with you dude," Sonic replied back.

"Shall we explore the place?"

Inuyasha looked at him and then at the skies. "Hmph, yea, we should find some place to rest, besides, the moon is rising," He said pointing at the moon.

Sonic looked at the moon, "I think someone is doing this," Sonic agreed.

"Shall we go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, don't wanna waste time." Sonic replied, and then they both ran to find somewhere to rest.

During they're run, they leaped from tree to tree, then landing on a hard, grey ground.

"I guess we should go in this castle and rest, but we should ask should we?" Inuyasha asked.

Sonic replied back with a nod, then they both ran inside the castle, only to be stopped by a couple of guards outside.

"Halt, whats your business here?" the guard asked.

The half hanyou answered the guards question, "We came from a portal which I think you saw before did you?"

The other guard answered back, "Yes we did, and it looks like you two had quite a fall from there. It seems you two are looking for a place to rest?"

Sonic replied to the guards question, "Yea, of course we did," shrugging his shoulders.

Before the guards could allow them in, the door opened behind them, was a white alicorn with wings, horn of magic,(I just put it that way) with a beautiful mare swaying, and a cutie mark of a sun.

The royalty asked the guards who these two strangers were. The guards did some explanation of how these two arrived from a portal they across from here, and both of these creatures looking for a place to rest.

The princess nodded, and told Inuyasha and Sonic to come inside, walking them to her room. Then she opened the door using her magic and then allowing them to come in, then closing it.

Celestia asked the half hanyou, "Do you mind if I ask, who are you two?"

The hedgehog replied an answer, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive."

Inuyasha couldn't help but answer her question, "And I'm Inuyasha, a half demon. I ask you a favor, don't call me a half demon or a dog, I will split anyone with my claws."

"Gee Inuyasha, get use to your attitude," Sonic replied.

Celestia couldn't help but giggle a little, then she said, "Why don't you two get some rest, I'll ask both of your stories tomorrow."

Sonic answered back, "Sure, and by the way, your name?" he asked.

"Princess Celestia, but you can call me Celestia," answering the hedghogs question.

"Ok, pointing a thumb to the hanyou, but to tell you, he doesn't sleep since he's a half demon," Sonic explained.

"Feh, yea, I don't really sleep, I'll stay outside by the balcony if you need me," Inuyasha answered back. Then he walked off opening the doors of the balcony and closed it, standing outside looking at the view.

Celestia giggled and then looking at Sonic, who was already fast asleep on the floor. She smiled at both of them, the hanyou and the hedgehog, then she laid down on her bed lay and slept.

The next day, Celestia woke up and went to the balcony to raise the sun. Inuyasha didn't mind her, as he was at the edge of the balcony, leaning against it. The moon was being raised down while the sun was going up. After that, she went inside and saw that Sonic was gone.

Celestia asked Inuyasha where the hedgehog was, and he then replied, "That's what Sonic does all day, go out for a run." Celestia nodded and he was about to do the same thing by jumping off the balcony. The sun princess thought he was crazy, but he turned his face to her, "Don't worry about me, I can slow my landings and easily soft land." Then he jumped off and then flew down, slowed his speed and landed softly.

Celestia was amazed, but only to smile and only to know it was true.

 **Sonic's POV**

 _Sonic was running through a town called Ponyville. Everypony saw this and waved at him, as if he didn't know them, he did the same. Just then, he saw a cyan Pegasus he was about to run into, only to slide of stopping himself in time and, not even close. The cyan pergasus looked at him and asked who he was, and his name. Sonic explained everything to her question._

 _"So your the fastest thing alive huh?" she asked._

 _"Yea, btw, your Rainbow Dash right?" he asked._

 _"By the way, you are a nice one to your looks."_

 _RD was surprised but to find the truth because of her tail and hair rainbowed. She blushed a little._

 _"Th.. Thank you Sonic.." RD smiled._

 _"So you wanna race?" the blue hedgehog asked._

 _"Sure," she replied back to his question._

 _"Alright, where do we start, and end up?" he asked._

 _"Everfree Forest to the end of Ponyville." she answered._

 _"Ok then," he answered back._

 _They both got onto a race position getting ready. Sonic called out, 3... 2... 1... GO! Then they both raced on from Everfree Forest to the end of Ponyville._

 **Inuyasha's POV**

After some running, he could hear running, and he knew it was Sonic, but who was he racing with wings. He shrugged and waited at the end of Ponyville. Pinkie came out of nowhere and asking who he was, and he told her everything.(I'm lazy for explanation cause my fingers hurt k?) Pinkie Pie then gasped and got the camera, then made a finish line in white, then sat behind her camera waiting. Inuyasha on the other hand, just sat down waiting like it was nothing to see.

 **Sonic's POV**

After some rough time, Rainbow thought it was time to get serious. "Hey Sonic, your going to lose." she taunted. With that, she sped full speed and BOOM! A sonic rainboom came. That surprised Sonic, then he got serious. By stopping and curling to a ball, he charged his energy as small white, energy was filling. "Ready...! GO!" He then took off to catch up to RD.

 **Rainbow Dashes POV**

RD turned her head over her shoulders, as her ears perked up, and then seeing Sonic at his sight coming in fast, then passing by her.

No way! How did he do that! That's impossible! Rainbow thought.

 **Sonic's POV**

"I win here!" he exclaimed

Just then, RD was right up to him, but couldn't past him, and after that, they both hit the finish line, stopping while PP/Pinkie Pie took the picture.

Sonic slid and turned over surprised to see his half hanyou friend.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" he asked

"Ehh. Doing the same thing as you, getting some fresh air and waiting her with Pinke Pie," he answered.

"So who won?" RD asked

Pinkie yelled out when she took a look at the picture, "Sonic won!"

Rainbow put her head down, but Sonic notice this and walked up to her.

"Hey, at least I'm the fastest thing, and your the fastest flier, you know that." He said

"But you cant just give up your title."

RD then heard what Sonic was saying, then looked up and smiled at him. "Thank You. Your right. I should never give up." She replied.

The hedgehog gave her a thumbs up.

Pinkie Pie said in excitement, "ISHOULDMAKEAWELCOMEPARTYFORYOUTWOSOYOUTWOCANBEGREETEDTOOTHERPONIESINPONYVILLESOTHEYGETTOKNOWYOU!" *gasps*

Inuyasha asked RD, "Is she always like this?"

RD replied back to him in a facehoof, "Always."

"Say, why don't I guide you two and visit my other friends?" she asked

"Sure," both Inu and Sonic said at the same time

They followed RD to Rarities place first, only to find her place nicely and beauty.

The cyan pegasus explains what her friend Rarity does and how she doesn't like her hair getting dirty. Her temper is bad for it.

The hanyou and hedgehog nodded then Rarity came out, only to be surprised by RD and two weird other creatures.

"Rainbow, who is this hedgehog and a d-", but was stopped by Sonic who covered her mouth. "Phew, don't say the word dog, or else he gets angry with it." He explained

Rarity nodded, then Sonic backed away where the half hanyou was uncovering her mouth.

"Oh where are my manners. I am Rarity- interrupted by Rainbow Dash, she told her everything she explained to these two.

Rarity asked, "Oh, alright then, you all came to just visit right Dash?"

"Yeah," the hanyou answered for the pegasus

"Well we're off to see Fluttershy then, bye!" RD said waving goodbye to her

"So what does Fluttershy do Rainbow?" Inu asked

"Oh its simple, she's an animal care taker and a tamer. Plus a really shy girl who is shy to new people/pony." she explained "Also she gets angry when an animal is mistreated, which is the bad part, but surprising.

"We get it now," Sonic replied

As Rainbow opened the door, since it was not locked, the hanyou and the hedgehog, surprised to find this place full of animals. The animals turned and saw the three, then some jumped on Sonic and some on the Hanyou, who was use to it, since he got use to the animals in Sonic's world. Fluttershy came and gasp at what was happening, then couldn't help but hide from the two strangers behind RD.

"Umm.. Rainbow.. who are those two at the door..?" she asked shyly and quietly

Rainbow Dash replied, "Oh Fluttershy, these are my new friends, Inuyasha and Sonic. Go greet them.

The shy pegasus girl walked up to them, saying hi in a quiet voice Sonic couldn't hear, but Inu could because of his sensitive hearing.

"You all just came to visit right.. RD?" She asked

RD replied, "Yea, I want to show them this place and then to the last one, Twilight."

Fluttershy replied, "Oh.. ok.. You two have fun!" she said in a happy voice

The three waved goodbye and continued on to Twilights place.(IDK WHY IM ALWAYS TYPING tree instead of three.. TYPING Why wont you budge!)

After arriving at Twilight's place, the cyan pegasus was about to knock when a purple earth pony opened the door and talking. Without watching, she bumped in to Rainbow, causing this for her to fall.

"Owwwwww.." She opened her eyes and revealed RD with two other strangers behind her. She yelled "Rainbow! Who are these two strangers!" pointing at them. This caused Inuyasha to cover his ears to the scream Twilight did. "OW! That hurts my ears!" He yelled

"Oops. Sorry. I didn't mean too," she replied in a sad way

The hanyou then uncovered his ears and looked at her sad expression

"Eh, no worries, I'm fine now," he said with a smile

Twilight heard this and smiled back, "Thx" she said back

"Names Inuyasha" he said

"And I'm Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive" he said with a grin and a thumbs up

"Ahh, I heard fro Pinkie Pie she's going to throw a party for you two, correct?" she asked

"Yea" Sonic answered

"That's what she does all the time, to greet anyone who comes," Twlight explained

"Also, she is to hyperactive, she's a fun pony"

"Ok, we both get it" both the hanyou and hedgehog said at once

"Say, why don't we do and visit the princesses?" Twilight asked

"We met one already, which is the sun," Inuyasha said

"The other one is princess of the night is it?" asked Sonic

Rainbow and Twilight were shocked to hear this, and asked how did they know

"Well, I can explain," said Sonic

(remember I'm mostly a lazy guy who doesn't rlly take time to explain)

 **NO POV**

After a long explanation, the ponies were stunned by their adventures and what they did. But however, their stories told also, sadden by their stories to how it ended. Sonic's story ended up in a sad way because of the family part. But Inuyash's was worse. He lost someone he first met, had feelings, wanted to become human, and loved. Before being separated from a demon called Naraku.(I decided to do this cause that's how his story went. For Inuyasha fans who watched it, should know)

Twilight felt bad for the half hanyou, as if the Priestess Kikyo was the only woman she loved, as she put a hoof on his arm. Inuyasha smiled saying, "Thanks. But... I am lonely, that's how I feel inside of me.."

Rainbow and Twilight felt bad for him, but they told him that they were all here for him, and he had nothing to worry about, and that's what friends do. He kept his smile and thought, My friends are really here, just when I thought I was alone, I made new friends. And they're here for me.

During their conversation, All of them heard an explosion, turning their heads, towards Cancerlot.

They all turned their heads to where it was, Darn! Eggman why now! Sonic thought

Without hesitation of waiting, Inuyasha just sped off to the attack, leaving the others behind to follow.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Twilight yelled, but the hanyou just ignored her.

"Come on! We can't wait! We need to get there!" Sonic exclaimed

The two pony and pegasus nodded and followed Sonic as he just sped off in a flash towards the castle.

 **Celestia POV**

Celestia was using her magic to blast the robots away before they were grouped into large numbers. During the time, Eggman was releasing more egg pawns on Cancerlot, causing more chaos around, then stomping around, destroying homes. The sun princess looked all over the damage, then angered as she flew up to the huge robot Eggman was in, using her magic blasting it as her attack hit.


End file.
